


My Girl In Red

by Shale_silvermoon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Scorpia the love she DESERVES, Getting Together, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Meet-Cute, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shale_silvermoon/pseuds/Shale_silvermoon
Summary: Scorpia is the PA to the COO of Horde Technology, Catra. Elaina is the owner of a café across the street. Scorpia and Elaina are immediately attracted to each other, but both are emotionally scarred from past relationships. It's a slow path of healing from their past and learning when to leave a broken relationship. As these two grow closer it is clear they could have something very special together.This is a fic written to give Scorpia a happily ever after with someone who will LOVE her. Background ships are also happening so come along for the ride!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle & Original Female Character, Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra)/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. A Sweet Beginning

It was a quiet evening in the Sugar and Spice Café. College kids were starting to pack up their water bottles and laptops, ready to head home at last. Elaina hummed to herself as she began to wipe down the emptying tables. 

“Bye Ells, I'll see you tomorrow.” Tristian waved as he hung up his apron. 

“Say hi to Marc for me,” Elaina called after him. 

Tristian and his boyfriend had been regulars at the café since it had opened so when Tristian asked Elaina if he could apply, she had practically hired him on the spot. The three-year-old little café was doing swimmingly. The location lent itself to the local college community and the business people on their commute to the many offices that scattered area. Right across the street was Horde Technology and Sugar and Spice was the go-to for close to everyone who worked there. 

It was getting close to 6 o’clock which was Elaina’s favorite part of the night. The reason being that at this time, every weekday, her favorite customer would come across the street. She smiled as the bell over the door rang. Right on time. Looking as frazzled as ever was her best friend, who was an intern at Horde Tech. 

“Ells please tell me you have some tiny scones left! Oh, and the usual for the feral cat I have for a boss.” Kyle crumpled on the counter top looking up with his wounded puppy expression. 

“I’ve got you, the quad shot iced americano and some tiny scones coming right up.” Elaina laughed and rang up the order. “Does the PA want anything? She normally wants a white hot chocolate.” 

“Oh yeah-wait you memorized my boss's personal assistant's order?!” 

“Kyle you come here every day. And she usually orders the same thing.” 

Kyle shook his head, “I don’t know how you work in such a people-y job; I’d lose my mind trying to remember my own name much less someone’s order I've never even met.” 

“Give yourself some credit, you work under Catra Michalka, who from what you’ve told me, is rather high strung.” Elaina began to put the tiny scones in a carryout bag. “You also do things for anyone who asks, like the eccentric tech genius who wants to eat all my tiny scones.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Kyle laughed as he picked up the americano and reached for the scones. “I feel like the office punch bag. At least Lonnie, Rogelio and Scorpia are there too so it's not always on me.” 

“Speaking of Scorpia, here’s her white hot chocolate.” 

“Oh! I’m sorry she said she didn’t want anything; I think she was having a rough day.” Kyle look apologetically at Elaina. 

“Oh, well then this ones on the house, maybe she just needs a little pick me up.” Elaina snapped the lid on the cup and rummaged in her pocket for a marker. Taking the red sharpie, she drew a little heart and wrote ‘You’re a star!’ on the cup. 

“You’re so nice Elaina,” Kyle put the cup on the carryout tray. “I’ll let her know a cute girl made her coffee with looove.” He fluttered his eyelashes and made kissing noises. 

Elaina rolled her eyes and squished his face, “First; I’ve never met her. Second; if you’re going to tease me about girls, I get to ask how hot Rogelio is.” She grinned evilly as Kyle proceed to turn red as a tomato. 

“Wha..n-no that’s..that’s not f-fair..you cheater!” He stammered and look indignantly at her, “I’m leaving now. Goodbye forever.” He turned and march out. 

“Awww I love you too, bye!” Elaina called after him. 

************* 

“...the contract expires next week so we’ll have to move fast if we want to keep this all from those princess-y bitches at TRUE-Etheria...Scorpia are you listening?” 

Scorpia flinched any nodded quickly, “Oh yes! Absolutely! Very on board with this plan. But I um thought that Dryl was already under contract with Horde Tech?” 

Catra pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned, “No, we’ve been over this. Dryl was under contract with TRUE-Etheria 10 years ago and that contract is expiring THIS month. We need to have a contract already under way with Dryl before the princesses try to negotiate a new one.” 

“Gotcha, solid plan,” Scorpia stood from her chair and stretched. “I’ll go see if Kyle is back.” 

“Yes! Where the hell is he? It’s been almost an hour!” Catra turned sharply and march out of the office. Scorpia followed slowly catching sight of the ‘group’ huddled by Kyles desk. Entrapta seemed to have gotten a small mountain of tiny scones. She hung back for a couple minutes till Catra had snatched her drink and stalk to Hordak’s office. 

“Hey Scorpia, here’s your drink,” Kyle gestured to the last cup on the tray. 

“But I didn’t get anything?” Scorpia wrinkled her brows and walked over. 

“No but you seemed like you were down earlier and so Ells said that it was on the house.” 

“Wait what? Who’s Ells?” Lonnie squinted at Kyle. 

Kyle frowned, “She like, one of my best friends.” 

Lonnie gave Kyle an incredulous look, “You have other friends?! Since when?!” 

Kyle socked her in the arm. 

Scorpia was still confused. “Who’s Ells?” 

“Elaina owns the Sugar and Spice Café. She practically memorized everyone's orders by now.” Kyle explained and squawked as Lonnie nailed him in the shoulder. 

Scorpia looked at the little heart on the side of the cup. Next to it written in red like a definitive statement, ‘You’re a star!’ stood out boldly on the white paper. Scorpia breathed in the sweet smell of white chocolate. She was rather touched that a stranger even cared enough to write a personal note. Scorpia had never actually been in the café before. It might be worth waking up a little early tomorrow to stop in before work.


	2. Morning light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet-cute! Scorpia and Elaina get first impressions.

Scorpia was surprised to see how busy it was at six thirty in the morning. The cozy little café was alive with activity as morning commuters and student mingled, causing a quiet hum of conversation that enveloped the space. Thankfully the line was beginning to thin out as Scorpia took her place at the counter. Perusing the menu board, she got lost the many different choices. Too soon the man in front of her finished his order and it was her turn. 

“Hello, welcome to Sugar and Spice! What can I get started for you today?” The barista smiled as he wiped down the counter in front of him, waiting for her order. 

“Ummm...” There were too many options! Scorpia felt a blush starting to color her face as she became more flustered. 

“Would you like a suggestion? I know we have a lot on the menu, so it’s a little overwhelming. This your first time?” The barista asked looking sypathetic. 

“Yes, and yes sorry I’m just not sure what to get.” Scorpia sighed, “My friend normally orders the drinks. I get a hot coco but with white chocolate, is that something you have?” 

“Absolutely, would you like whipped cream?” The barista picked up a cup and began writing on the side. 

“That would be great! Thank you...” She glanced at his name tag “Tristian.” 

“No problem, and since it’s your first time here it’s on the house.” 

“Oh! But won’t you get in trouble?” Scorpia frowned in concern. 

Tristian shook his head and smiled, “The owner loves to encourage return customers so first timers always get a free drink.” 

“Actually, is the owner here?” Scorpia looked over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t holding up any customers. 

“Yeah she’s in the back,” Tristian turned and called through the doorway leading to the back room. “Hey Ells! Customer wants to talk to you.” 

“Be right there!” 

Tristian handed Scorpia the finished drink. “She’ll be right with you. If you want to sit down, I’ll send her over.” 

Scorpia thanked him again and walked over to an out-of-the-way table. She sat down and took a sip of her (free) drink. It was perfect. She hummed and closed her eyes. This was the best drink, sweet and cozy. 

“H-Hi...d-did you need to talk to me?” 

************* 

Elaina had come from the back expecting a miffed customer, some Karen who had been offended somehow. She walked up front and asked Tristian where they were. She turned to look at the table he had pointed to and sucked in a sharp breath. 

Oooh hoooly shit. She was so beautiful. That lovely white blonde hair glittered in the sunrise coming through the windows. Her cheek bones were sharp and drew attention to her full lips, covered with a dark gloss. She was sitting at a table but Elaina could tell she was tall, tall enough to tower a full head and shoulders over her, (which wasn’t hard since Elaina had stopped growing at five foot two inches.) Those shoulders were defined and strong, enough to make Elaina feel faint imagining how much she could lift. Elaina felt hot and cold, a fluttery feeling in her chest making it hard to breathe. Oh, how was she going to even talk to her? 

Tristian had already gone back to work, oblivious to the state his boss was in. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the table. The woman took a sip of her drink and closed her eyes, looking for all the world like it was the most heavenly thing she had ever tasted. Elaina stopped about three feet away, quivering with tension wondering how to get her mouth to work and talk to her. 

“H-Hi...d-did you need to talk to me?” 

************* 

Scorpia opened her eyes and nearly choked on her white hot chocolate. In front of her was the cutest, most adorable girl she had ever seen. She had short dark hair that looked so glossy and soft she just wanted to run her fingers through the strands. She had wide gorgeous dark blue eyes that looked liquid in the light. Her pale cheeks were suffused with a soft pink blush that brightened her small heart-shaped face. She was so tiny, as if a puff of wind would blow her away; she would fit so well in Scorpia’s arms. 

“Umm..are you..ok?” 

Scorpia realized she had been staring in silent wonder for an awkward amount of time. “Oh! I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to be rude. I just.... umm...wanted to... thank you?” She cringed as it came out sounding like a question. “For the hot chocolate!...and the note.” 

The girl blinked then a look of understanding dawned on her face, “Oh are you Scorpia?” She smiled brightly at Scorpia which made her look ten times more dazzling. Scorpia began to worry that she could hear how fast her heart was beating. “I’ve heard so much about you from Kyle. As for the note, Kyle had said you seemed down the other day so I thought I could do some small thing.” 

“It really helped, just one of those days you know. Thank you.” Scorpia put as much gratitude she could in those two words hoping she convey some of her feeling from yesterday. 

“I’m Elaina by the way, I’m glad I got meet you finally.” Elaina held out her dainty hand and Scorpia was seized with an urge to bend and kiss it like a princess's hand. Restraining herself she gently took the soft little hand. She didn’t know what was happening to her, all she knew was that she needed to see this girl again. 

“I’m glad to meet you as well, I feel it has been long overdue. Kyle gets the drinks every day, perhaps I should take over the job for him to get to know you.” Scorpia felt like smacking herself in the face. Why was she being so ridiculously obvious?! She paused in her mental lecture as she heard soft tinkling laughter. 

“I-I certainly wouldn’t mind; I see Kyle enough anyway. I’d...love to get to know you too.” Elaina blushed prettily and looked up from under her lashes. “It seems a shame we haven’t met before.” 

Scorpia was stunned speechless. Was Elaina feeling it too?! Wonder of wonder was she even flirting back?! By now Scorpia realized that she still held Elaina’s hand delicately in her own. She could feel her already burning cheeks flame again as she dropped Elaina’s hand and looked away. 

“Would you...I mean can I have...your phone number?” Scorpia asked Elaina hopefully. 

“I-I ...oh... Yes.” Elaina took a sharpie out of her pocket and wrote a number down on one of the napkins at the table. Scoria gently took the paper and held close. 

“I have to go to work...maybe, would you mind if I came again this afternoon?” 

“Oh, not at all...but I won't be here my shift ends at two.” Elaina looked distressed. 

Scorpia smiled, “That’s ok, then maybe...is it ok if I call you?” 

“Yes absolutely.” Elaina stepped back as Scorpia stood to leave. 

“I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Ok...bye” Elaina waved as Scorpia walked nearly backwards out the door. Once outside Scorpia took a deep breath and smiled again at the phone number written in red ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> Kudos are always appreciated! <3


	3. Strawberry Daiquiri Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The besties get drunk together. 
> 
> (soooo binge watched season 5 in one day and just wow, like how did they end it so well?! My OTP ship has sailed CATRADORA 4 ever! The KISS!....like imma go cry tears of joy brb. Thank you Noelle Stevenson you are my hero! ALso SCORPIA. sHe SiNgS! i was like 'yESS THAts mY WIFE!'. )

Kyle sighed a relieved breath as he walked out of the office ready to head home. Catra had been in a worse mood than yesterday, the meeting with Hordak had not gone as well as she had hoped. The Dryl contract was a sensitive issue. Catra had somehow convinced the eccentric owner of the company, Entrapta that merging with Horde Tech was better than continuing to be partnered with TRUE-Etheria. Kyle knew that Catra was walking the thin line of the law as far as the legality of taking Dryl. It was a little surreal to think only a year ago Catra had been an intern with the four of them. Everything had changed when Adora left them for the enemy. It seemed to hit Catra the most, but she then skyrocketed up in the ranks at an unbelievable rate. She seemed to forget about the rest of the team, Lonnie, Rogelio and himself. Kyle missed the easy happy atmosphere from before. He was happy for Catra but at the same time he kind of wish she hadn’t been promoted. 

He felt his phone buzzing. He shifted his backpack and dug in his pocket. It was a text from Elaina. 

CALL ME ASAP 

OH. Well, looks like he was in trouble. The phone didn’t even ring once. 

“KyleohmygoshHELP!” Elaina huffed out in one breath. 

“Are you ok?” Kyle asked, growing concerned. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you work with the most GORGEOUS woman in the universe?!” Kyle grimaced as the speaker screeched in his ear. 

“Ummm I have no frame of reference for that? And who are you talking about?” Kyle dearly hoped it wasn’t Lonnie, that would end poorly for him if those two ganged up on him. 

“Scorpia! Like! HOW!?” Elaina sounded breathless and actually whimpered, “She came in today and just, wow...” 

“Oh, so you...like Scorpia. Like like her.” Kyle was releaved and a little amused. 

“Please help meeee. I just. Can’t. She asked for my phone number!” Elaina whined at him. 

“Alright I'm coming over. Ice-cream and daiquiri mix?” Kyle blew out his breath. 

“I love you.” 

“Shut up.” 

************* 

Elaina flopped on her bed groaning into her pillow. Kyle grabbed the half empty bowl of ice-cream. 

“So, she hasn’t called you yet. And you’re freaking out waiting.” Kyle had been a little surprised by the story. He had always thought Scorpia and Catra were a sorta thing. 

“Yes. I don’t know what to do! Like was I totally misreading everything? Or was I coming on too strong? Or not strong enough? Was she just creeped out by me? Or pitying me?” Elaina wanted to cringe as she looked back at her earlier behavior, she looked so besotted! Scorpia probably had been uncomfortable and just wanted to placated her. 

“Oh calm down she probably is just waiting till tomorrow. She didn’t get off till late tonight.” Kyle stood and stretched heading for the tiny kitchen. 

Elaina just groaned and buried herself further in to the duvet. She was still embarrassed but nervously excited. This was one of the few times that someone she liked this much even had talked to her. Her crushes would usually go one way. She would meet them and be very infatuated from afar and never really talk to them. This was just so different. Her previous relationships had been with people who she had known and got along with, and they never lasted very long just because there was no spark on her end. Not that she and Scorpia were in a relationship...yet. Maybe. She could be totally of base and Scorpia was just a nice person who wanted to let her down easy. 

She could hear the blender running and smiled a little. Kyle was so great. Hopefully he doubled the rum. She dragged herself up and shuffled into the kitchen blanket dragging behind her. Kyle seemed to be struggling with the frozen strawberry's as they seemed to be stuck together in one block. It had been a while since a daquiri night. Last time had been when Kyle had seen Rogelio on a date with some random guy at the café. He had gotten sooo drunk. The night had ended in tears and declarations of hatred and violence to the unknown man. Kyle had been crushing on one of his best friends since they had meet but always felt to awkward to say anything. Rogelio was the cause of many daquiri nights. The tooth achingly sweet drinks were soon drunk and made again. It was getting close to two in the morning when they finished binge watching season six of Voltron again. They both were giggly and lose. Kyle had gotten his phone out and showed Elaina Scorpia’s instagram, then began to look at Rogelio’s instagram again. 

“I-I mean just LOOK at him! H-he's sooooo preetty...”Kyle shoved the screen in Elaina’s face. 

“I knoooww. Look, look at Scorpia, see! She has the nicest arms. I just want her to pick me up and hold meee. She could probably pick me up with one hand!” Elaina giggled and scrolled through her pictures. 

“Does he even KNOW how pretty he is!?” Kyle wailed, “He should and be told every day.” 

“Yes yes you should tell him and stop telling me.” Elaina said distractedly. 

“Ohhhh...” Kyle went quiet and bit his lip, going to the direct messenger. He wanted to make sure Rogelio knew just how much he was appreciated. Not just for his looks but how much his quiet calm presence help keep the group united. He typed out a shaky message. 

-Hey your rrly nice and pretty!!! 

Kyle giggled at the many explanation points. 

-Your the most prettyest person i know and soo nice!!! 

Kyle giggled again and went back to looking at pictures. Elaina had fell asleep her phone still open to instagram. Kyle like the idea of falling asleep looking at Rogelio. So he pulled the duvet over the both of them and looked at pictures till he finally nodded off. He didn’t notice that his phone only had two percent power left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof Kyle is going to freak out hehe.
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> Kudos are my favorite! 
> 
> Also starting a new full time job Monday soooo I don't know how much time I'll have for writing. I'll do my best to keep updating.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I would love to hear feedback!   
> (FYI I'm not a writer really so hopefully its not too bad )  
> Please leave Kudos! Would make my day <3


End file.
